American Justice Breaker
by SilentOfMurder123
Summary: America is changing and changing over the years. His boss has been ordering him around like he's a personal killing machine. And all America wants to be is to be FREE! But maybe sometimes, you just need your friends and family.


American Justice Breaker

**A.N.:**** Well... This is my first story so go easy on me. Based on the song "American Justice Breaker" sung by America. **

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. So watch out for that and I warned you.**

**Summary:**** America is changing and changing over the years. His boss has been ordering him around like he's a personal killing machine. And all America wants to be is to be FREE! But maybe sometimes, you just need your friends and family.**

**WARNING:**** AND THERE IS SOME THINGS AMERICA SAYS ABOUT HIS HISTORY THAT WILL OFFEND/ NOT BE TRUE. AND PEOPLE DIE IN THIS. Non-cannon unnamed characters but they still die. HINTED UKUS...VERY HINTED. **

* * *

**:American Justice Breaker:**

The sounds of trains near by, the sights of the large buildings, the mostly nice people. I looked up at the gray sky. My economy had gotten really better after some time and I'm back to being the richest nation in the world next to Russia and Germany. World War 3 happened because of my president telling off one of China's government officials during a world meeting about the human trafficking. Then India and the "republic" of Korea got involved, nothing really bad happened though. Mongolia was actually the one that took the war out of hand by sending a large aircraft that made acid, rain on Russia than almost me until I shot a missile at the aircraft. I won against India, Korea, Mongolia and China with Russia, Germany, Japan, and England as my main allies, after the four paid the war taxes in the end. I only won because of my president, the fourth woman president and a very kick-ass one at that. She had went to China and beat up the government official and made him stop the war by threatening to send a virus across their country, that would "supposedly" make every adult drop dead.

I sighed, the air was better because of this machine that Germany made, it takes the bad elements in the air and turns it into useful energy. Cool, huh? Hence, he became one of the richest countries on earth. Russia developed a machine that made the ice caps freeze again with solar energy and also made cars that uses solar energy as well. So he got richer too. And I made a system that actually cleaned out the plastic from the ocean and being the first country to use . We actually got richer by helping the earth. Us three, have also became good friends. Not only allies.

My current president is very...strict about the crime in my country so the crime level went down, because of me doing the jobs my president asked of me. My country is actually close to a utopia for my people. We help the poor get back on their feet and new jobs opened up. I fixed my school system. The streets are cleaner and safer than ever before. Yes, their are some times there is crimes. But most of them are petty crimes, and I could careless. Well I could, my boss can't though...

I smiled. Man, I loved New York this time of year. I smiled at all my citizens that passed by me. I was on my way to the meeting and I just wanted to walk there because it was so nice out today and everyday.

"Would you like some flowers, Mister?" A cute little girl said to me as I passed her and her grandma's shop.

I smiled at her and knelt down. "Sure, Sweetie. Can I buy a red rose please? How much would that be?"

"Won't cost a thing, your a lovely hard working young man. " I looked up as I saw her grandma walk over and give me a dozen white roses and the little girl gave her the one red rose. "We see you walking to that building everyday this week, suitcase in hand, and a smile on your face. Walked in the rain too, once if I'm remembering right." She cut the long stem from one of the white roses and placed it in my breast pocket. She smiled up at me with a kind smile.

The little girl giggled. "Have a nice day, Mister." I smiled and thanked them. I waved at them as I walked away carrying my suitcase in one hand and the banquet in the other. I looked down and smiled at the flowers as I walked into the building where the meeting was taking place.

**...**

_**I picked up a broken mask**_

_**And put it on my hollow self**_

"There has been a large percentage of murder in the United States lately and some of the world has been asking. What's going on? This is the highest percentage of deaths ever since, World War 3. Most of the murdered were criminals or people who broke the law. Alfred, What do you think of this matter? Do you have a comment?" Germany stated looking at me and I stood up and smiled.

"The murders are being handled, with care and loved ones of those people will miss them a lot. But the person doing the murders are still out at large, their still not in jail. And I worry for my people." I paused and looked down at the table then back at everyone. "My government is currently handling the murders. And I feel sorrow for the poor people that died. I have nothing else to say." I sat down and picked at the white flowers.

"Alright. Thank you, America" Germany turned to England. "Would you like to discuss the euro, England?"

"As you know the current status of the euro is doing better, but since Greece has left the EU in 2082..." England stopped in his speech. "We've been doing little better. And us as the United Kingdom of Great Britain." He stopped again to motion to his brothers and sister. "Will help in anyway we can to help Europe. Does anyone have ques-"

A crash from outside interrupted England's speech and I stood up from my chair in the meeting room. I packed all of my stuff and stepped away from the table.

"I have to go. Anyway, it doesn't matter. I'm not part of Europe." I flashed a smile to everyone and walked out of the room. Not noticing as I forgot the 11 white flowers that sat still on the meeting table.

As soon as I was far from the room, I frowned and ran down the stairs. I ran down the stairs as quick as I could. I jumped down the rest of the 5 steps and ran into the lobby. I ran out the front door and the sight I saw made my blood boil.

**_I will tell you._**

**_The things that I have seen..._**

The flower shop across the street was on fire. The window was crashed in and flower petals were scattering in the wind. I dropped my suit case and ran into the flaming building. I looked around, but I couldn't find the little girl or her grandma. I ran to the back to try to find them but I was too late.

A gunshot made me freeze in my steps.

**_For example, in order to write a tear-jerking story_**

**_All you have to do is kill off the kind-hearted heroine, right? _**

The murderer, a hooded man. The kind-hearted heroine that he killed, the little girl's grandma. He froze when he saw me and held the gun up to me. The flames not reaching the backroom yet had caught the door on fire.

**_They say...If she dies, everyone will cry..._**

**_ And...You have no dreams? So-_**

The little girl fell to her knees and cried over her grandma. I glared at the man and the roar of the fire behind me started to burn the back off my neck. I didn't want any of this to happen. Couldn't I dream that everything would have been alright? And that this wouldn't happen? No? I guess not, then again this has happened twice. Just like back then, why couldn't we just get along? What's so wrong with that, England? My fists clenched as I remembered my revolution.

The flames had caught the on the floor and the man kicked the back door open and ran out with a dufflebag with him. I glared but picked up the little's girls grandma and pulled the little girl out door and we ran to the open street. The other countries were barely getting out of the meeting and I screamed out.

"ARTHUR! WATCH THIS KID!" He ran across the street and she grabbed onto his hand, still crying her eyes out. I laid her grandma on the floor lightly and ran after the man that was about a block away.

**_I do not want that kind of hypocrisy even I realized_**

**_that was just a picture!_**

He looked back and saw me running toward him. He turned into a one way alley way on accident. The whole world seemed to stop to me and he turned around. I took out my gun and pointed it at him.

_**But they say... That is the kind of reality we live in**_

_**And... If you stop loving another, you cannot continue living! So...**_

_**I will **__**destroy**__** someones sense of justice.**_

_**That is the way I will live!**_

"Hey, dude. Do you really want to do that? You'll become a murderer too. And then the government will kill your ass." The man stated, trying to get me from shooting him here and now. I just glared at him. I aimed the gun at his face. "Those government guys will drag you away right when you kill me. I know, my wife was killed right in front of me because she had abused our daughter in front of him. You'll be a mur-"

"I won't be a murderer. I'll be the hero." I stated, loading my gun and stepped closer until the end of my gun was touching his forehead.

His eyes widened, and he yelled, "Hey, that bitch had it coming! Taking my kid like that! She deserved to pay for taking my little girl! I'm her **FATHER** not that **old whore**!" After that, I think I snapped.

I lowered my gun and smiled at him. "I don't care." I raised my gun again and shot him in the forehead. Blood sprayed on my face but I could careless. A single rain drop fell on my cheek and I looked up.

**_These eyes have seen too much of the world._**

**_They cannot no longer hold even a sliver of hope._**

**_Falling vividly from above_**

**_are my memories from long ago._**

I looked up and rain drops fell onto the glass of my glasses, instead of reaching my eyes. They didn't need too. I felt the tears brimming over my eyes. The blood washed away with the rain, as the nostalgic feeling came back to me. I looked down at the blood splattered on the floor to see it being washed away as well. I looked up a bit and looked at the body laying close to me, and I sighed.

I remember back during my revolution, I stood looking at England the same way I'm looking at this dead man. I felt the tears run down my face with the rain.

**_Now, if you wish to seize the future._**

**_Abandon your worthless illusions immediately!_**

I wiped my eyes and I could hear England yelling for me to come back or I'll get sick. I smiled after I heard him, we couldn't be how I wanted us to be but oh well. As long as he was there for me. I looked down at the body.

"There's something the same about us both. We're both corrupted." I smiled and kicked the corpse. I didn't turn around as I heard the sound of boots behind me.

"America..."

_**Is it not enough just to be honest?**_

_**There is nothing to be afraid of!**_

"...What have you done?" England stepped closer to me and I dropped my gun.

"I killed him." I stated truthfully, looking down at the corpse.

"What? Why? You know your boss'll get mad, you dolt!" I could almost hear him cross his arms across his chest. I smiled and kicked the corpse again, digging my heal into the man's ribs. "What are you doing?! The man's already dead, America!" England moved to pull me away from the man's dead body. But my voice stopped him.

"If I killed him, my government would cover for me. If he killed you, what would I do? I think I'd torture him then kill him. If he killed me, What would my government do? What would you do? Would you kill him or stand on the side and watch as I died? Would you laugh? Would you cry? Probably the first, huh. Engla-" I turned around and he punched me in the face. Hard. I fell to my knees and I let my arms slack as I looked up at him through my bangs.

"America, your not making any sense. What's gotten into you? This isn't you. You never go against your own laws." England stated as my head lolled back and I faced the weeping sky. I took my phone out of one of my pockets. "What are you doing?" I ignored him and dialed my phone.

"Hello... Yes, this is Alfred F. Jones. There is a dead body at an alleyway 3 blocks down from world council room. Yes, I did kill him...Thank you. Goodbye, Mr. President." England just stared as I closed my phone and let it drop to the wet ground as I stood up.

**_I will destroy _****_your_****_ sense of justice, for example._**

"I think he deserved it." I looked back at the body and looked at England smiling. "But then again, we only go along with what are bosses say, right?"

"He did but that doesn't mean you had to kill him, Alfred." England stated putting a hand on my shoulder, ignoring my comment.

"But then all my hard work would have been for nothing." I looked at him and my mask came back on. I smiled at him and he looked at me in questioning. I turned around and looked at the cold dead body.

"What work?" England asked, leaning closer to hear my answer.

"I'm the one that's killing all of my criminals." I stated plainly leaning down and picking up my gun.

I heard the sound of England taking a step back. I smiled widely.

"Bloodly hell. You've gone mad." He stated. "Did your president tell you to do all this?"

**_We will say we laughed at all the liars! _**

**_We will say we laughed at all the hypocrites!_**

My smile faltered when I heard the sentence. "So? Who cares? My people are safer!" I started to laugh.

"My god. So during the meeting when you said the person doing the murders wasn't not in jail." England stated taking a step toward me. "You meant your self."

"I lied. I am in a jail!" I laughed harder. "My president, keeps me on rope and leash! He said that I had to do what was best for my country. He said I'd be the hero!" I laughed harder and then shot aimlessly into the dead body. "BUT LOOK AT ME! I'm a murderer now. Not the hero. He encouraged me to be a murderer!" I stopped laughing when I felt wet arms around me and a hand on the hand I had my gun in.

_**I said... **__**Nothing will change**__**!**_

_**And you said... **__**You won't disappear**__**!**_

"America...Calm down. Everything will be okay. Just calm down." England stated as he took my gun out of my slacking hand. "We'll get you help. You could have asked Ludwig or Ivan to help you. Their your friends. You could have asked me as well."

"What are you talking about?!" I growled and glared at the floor. "Nothing will change! My president will just put me in a cell and only call me out when I'm needed." I paused and hung my head. "And your lying, you'll leave and say you'll come back and I'll be stuck in my house locked up again." I closed my eyes before I started to tear up.

"No. I'll stand beside you." He paused and I turned around, tears in my eyes behind foggy glasses. "I won't disappear on you again." He brushed my bangs out of my face and wiped my tearing eyes and wet face.

**_Now, stand up and look forward._**

"Now stop crying for goodness sake, Alfred. I know your stronger than this." He smiled momentarily. We walked out of the alleyway just as a black van pulled up to the small alley and secret service men dragged the body and picked my phone up from the ground.

**...**

_**Then, I will destroy someone else's sense of justice**_

_**Then, we will change the world**_

_**We will be the ones laughing in the end.**_

We walked back to the hotel the Nations were staying at and when we entered the 6th floor, I got attacked with questions from Ludwig and Ivan who the little girl was holding onto his jacket. England had told me earlier that he told Russia and Germany to take care of her so he could go look for me.

"I'm fine. Seriously." I smiled and looked at England. "Your still going to help me, right?"

"Of course, Alfred." We told the two about what's been happening and we made a plan to arrest my president, tomorrow. I smiled, maybe my life will be getting better. And maybe my people can sleep softly at night.

"Wait? What are we going to do with this child?" Germany stated as he carried the little girl.

"Well we could send her to an orphanage, in the morning." England stated and the little girl reached her arms toward me. I took her from Ludwig and her innocent little hands took the rose from my pocket.

"Wasn't this a white rose?" I looked down at her and saw the rose had inked red probably by the man's blood. I smiled at her.

"Nope. It was always stained red." I placed the rose in her hair and watched as it fell to the ground. "Oops.." She giggled and all of us ended up laughing too. We told the manager of the hotel to bring the little girl to an orphanage and we waved at her as they left.

We walked to our rooms and as I walked into my room I smiled to myself. Tomorrow was the start of change in my world. I smiled softly and walked into my room.

I laid on my bed and started to laugh. I guess I have to stop being too independent and depend on my friends and family sometimes.

**_I will live on, believing that._**


End file.
